


Begin Again

by Salope



Series: Friends with Benefits [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dancing, Dont underestimate Jaidas game, F/F, FWB verse, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Yes theres sheets on the bed she doesn’t have THAT much game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salope/pseuds/Salope
Summary: When Jaida met Nicky, when Nicky met Jaida[Prequel to other fics in the Friends with Benefits series.]
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Series: Friends with Benefits [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931647
Comments: 38
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 1 Kudo = 1 Serotonin *

A statuesque woman slipped in to the booth next to Nicky, bumping solidly and deliberately into her shoulder.

“How’s it hangin’ Nicolette?” she asked. Nicky turned and smiled brightly.

“Hey Lisa! Ça va,” Nicky replied.

“Ça va bien ou...” Lisa continued.

“Hey bitches this is America, speak English!” the woman across the booth yelled jokingly.

“Va te faire foutré!” Nicky laughed. She and Lisa, who was Creole, would often banter in French, much to the consternation of the rest of their friend group. It had been a huge relief when Nicky first relocated to the Bay Area to find someone who spoke her first language. She was still polishing her English, and keeping up with a group of rowdy native speakers was often disorienting. Lisa had been a guide, a confidant and a partner in crime. She also was Nicky’s entreé into this particular circle of queer women and for both she would be forever grateful.

When Nicky first moved to the states she promised herself two things: that she would use the fresh start to get serious about her design career and to more openly explore her sexuality. She’d dated both men and women back in Paris but hadn’t found a fulfilling relationship with anyone. Here in a new city she felt inhibitions and previous ways of thinking about sex and romance start to fall away. She uncoupled the pursuit of one from the other, allowing herself to engage in erotic adventures with whoever interested her. This turned out to be almost exclusively women. She was also drawn to strong and confident personalities, and this dynamic extended to the bedroom. While she considered herself versatile in the strict mechanics of sex, allowing herself to submit to someone gave her the most intense experiences of pleasure. This wasn’t a particularly deep revelation if she thought about it. She was very independent (her friends would say headstrong) so finding someone up to the challenge, who could allow her to let go, was massively freeing. One of their friend group had brought her to a fetish club several times to dig into this a little deeper, but Nicky’s takeaway had been that it was more than she needed or wanted. She ultimately was just looking for someone to take firm control of the reins on occasion and help her question her limits.

“How’s the project going?” the woman across from Nicky asked.

Alice had been one of her first hookups. They had some fun, and at least one of their encounters led to Nicky’s hard and fast rule against involving food with sex, but they quickly decided they were much better off as friends. To this day though, Nicky still could not look at a jar of honey.

“It’s a massive headache,” Nicky replied, “but I am learning so much and I still can’t quite believe they trusted me with this.”

“It’s because you’re crazy talented!” Lisa insisted, putting her arm around Nicky’s shoulders and giving her a squeeze. Lisa was actually a few years younger, but had fallen comfortably into the big sister role where her French friend was concerned.

Nicky smiled and took a sip of her drink, letting the liquor and the companionship warm her.

“I told you guys my cousin was moving here right?” Lisa mentioned, turning the topic of conversation away from work. “She took a job with some tech startup.” Alice nodded. “Well she’s finally moved into her apartment, so I told her to head over here and meet us for a drink.”

“Is this the hot one?” Alice questioned taking a long sip of her beer. The implication of this question also being “ _is this the one that eats pussy?”_

Lisa rolled her eyes before responding, “Yes Alice, the other lesbian in the family. But mitts off! She’s just over a bad breakup and I’m not sure she’s looking right now.”

The conversation turned to upcoming vacations, bad dates and whether that character on a show they all watched was ever going to come out. Another round of drinks, and Nicky had completely forgotten that someone else was joining them. That is until Lisa stopped mid sentence to yell across the crowded bar and wave her arms wildly.

“J!! J!!! Over here!!!” Lisa shouted.

Nicky followed her gaze to see a stunning woman approaching their table with a big, warm smile on her face. Her hair was in long microbraids that fell past her shoulders. Her strong shoulders were bare and framed by the tight fitting crop tank she was wearing. Below that was an expanse of incredibly toned stomach that did things to Nicky’s heart rate. The band of her underwear peeked out above acid washed jeans that ended in a pair of hightops. Lisa jumped up from the table to throw her arms around the other woman, who picked her up and spun her in a bear hug.

After exchanging some excited words, Lisa turned back to her friends. “Guys, this is my cousin J!” she beamed. Jaida made eye contact with Nicky, and Nicky felt something unnameable pass between them.

Jaida reached out her hand to Nicky who grasped it firmly. “Hi, I’m Jaida.”

“Enchanté,” Nicky responded with cartoonish affectation.

“Bitch you did not tell me she was French!” Jaida whirled to Lisa.

Lisa laughed and Alice smirked knowingly. Lisa sat down at the opposite side of the table, freeing up the seat next to Nicky for Jaida. Alice kicked Lisa swiftly beneath the table, and Lisa yelped and glared back at her friend.

——

Another round of drinks and all four of them were getting on like a house on fire. Alice was regaling them with her latest exploits and leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

“So I was four fingers deep inside her when the fire alarm went off,” she howled.”We scrambled for clothes and started down the fire escape. It was only one flight down that Jamie realized she’d pulled her dress on with no underwear and half the building was staring up at her frustrated pussy!”

Nicky was practically in tears she was laughing so hard. She was caught short though when she noticed Jaida looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

“What?” Jaida exclaimed, “you’ve got a cute laugh Frenchie!” Nicky’s mouth opened and closed. “Not to stereotype, but I took y’all for some stuck up bitches...” Nicky looked over at her in mock horror and Jaida laughed. “Don’t worry, Lisa said you were fun.”

“Oh she’s fun alright,” Alice declared with a wink.

Nicky turned her gaze of outrage to her friend across the table. Then she rounded on Lisa. “What else did you say about me?”

Lisa opened her mouth to reply, but Jaida got there first, “Oh, just that you were this really talented up-and-coming designer... with a cute ass and a wicked tongue.”

Nicky felt a fierce blush creep its way up her chest as Jaida just looked at her with that thousand watt smile.

“At least it’s all true,” Lisa offered.

——

As the evening continued, her friends’ attention was frequently drawn away by the other attractive women who were out on this Friday night. But Nicky’s focus was irrevocably drawn to the place where Jaida’s thigh was pressed against her own. She could feel the heat of Jaida’s body radiating through both layers of denim and seeping into her own. Several times Jaida had shifted, rubbing against her and settling pushed together even more tightly. Nicky had concluded it was entirely conscious and deliberate.

Lisa was the first to break.”You all know how much I love you, but if I don’t find out what Blue Dress over there smells like, I won’t be able to live with myself.” The other women shooed her away to get her game on.

“I’m heading out for a smoke,” Alice declared shortly after Lisa departed. “Want to join me Nicky?”

“I’m good,” Nicky replied and Alice shot her a pointed look that said, _I sure bet you are._

As Alice disappeared into the crowd, Jaida tuned to Nicky. “I guess it’s just you and me babe. Wanna show me how they dance in this city?”

Nicky’s libido said _fuck yes_ but her mouth replied with a slightly more measured “I would love to.”

Jaida slid out from the seat and offered her hand to Nicky, who gripped it tightly, allowing Jaida to pull her up to standing. Without letting go, Jaida lead her out to the middle of the dance floor, which had been steadily filling with bodies as the crowd turned over from socializing to cruising. When they found some space, Jaida pulled Nicky in closer to her. They were both about the same height, their bodies fitting together as they danced. They both reveled in the sheer joy of letting loose.

As the music transitioned to a slower R&B track, Jaida hooked a finger in one of the belt loops of Nicky’s tight black jeans, pulling her hips in closer. Soon, Jaida’s thigh found it’s way between Nicky’s and she allowed herself to bump into it as they swayed to the beat. Each glancing pressure brought with it small waves of pleasure. Noting Nicky’s enthusiasm, Jaida placed her hands on Nicky’s hips to guide her into riding her thigh as they swayed together. Nicky smiled wide and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Jaida leaned into Nicky to be heard above the music, “She didn’t tell me what a killer smile you have.” The corner of Nicky’s lips curled up and she winked at her dancing partner. Jaida reached up to trace a finger across Nicky’s full bottom lip and Nicky darted out her tongue to lick it. Jaida’s eyes widened and she mouthed, “little minx.” Nicky leaned forward to catch Jaida’s bottom lip between hers. Jaida immediately deepened the kiss, pressing her tongue between Nicky’s lips. Nicky welcomed Jaida in with a sharp intake of breath. She sucked on the other woman’s tongue, stroking it with her own. It was a clear bid for control and Nicky felt herself go weak in the knees. They pulled apart, breathing heavily and Jaida looked into Nicky’s eyes. Something there was asked and answered that would set their evening on it’s trajectory.

As the song changed to a different beat, Nicky turned around in Jaida’s arms so her ass would rub against the other woman’s pelvis as they moved. Jaida’s left arm slid up Nicky’s torso to pull her whole body back against her. Her right hand drifted to the expanse of bare skin at Nicky’s waist. Things had definitely crossed over from dancing to seduction. Nicky let herself relax into the embrace, resting her head back alongside Jaida’s. As Jaida stroked her stomach, Nicky nuzzled the warm skin of Jaida’s neck, pressing her lips against her pulse point. Jaida’s hand dipped below the waist of Nicky’s jeans to just above her pubic bone. Jaida pressed firmly and Nicky moaned.

“That feel good?” Jaida whispered. Nicky nodded. “You like it deep don’t you baby?” Jaida continued as she kneaded gently. Nicky thought she might come right there in the middle of the bar. “I can give it to you...” Jaida purred and Nicky’s body contracted in a wave of fierce arousal.

Jaida gently turned Nicky back to face her. “My new place is only a few blocks from here...” Nicky nodded confidently. Jaida took Nicky’s hand again and lead her off the dance floor towards the front doors and the cool San Francisco night.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they were outside, Jaida stopped and turned to face Nicky. “If I came on too strong, I’m sorry,” she said looking into Nicky’s eyes, trying to read her.

“I mean yes...” Nicky shook her head and laughed quietly, squeezing Jaida’s hand, “but I’m not complaining.”

“Ohthankgod!” Jaida breathed in a rush. “I was gonna kill Lisa otherwise.”

Nicky scoffed and looked at Jaida with her eyes wide, “Is she telling all of my secrets?!”

Jaida grinned mischievously, “You’ll just have to wait and find out.”

“Oh merde...” Nicky cursed.

Alice had spotted the two of them from where she was leaning against the outside wall of the bar and waved them over. “You guys leaving?” she asked. Nicky nodded. Alice’s gaze drifted down to where Jaida’s arm was slung around Nicky’s hips. “Heading home?” she inquired pointedly. Jaida opened her mouth to reply, but before she could Alice winked at her and said, “hope you know what you’re in for... this one’s a handful,” cocking her head towards Nicky. 

Nicky sensed tension rising between the two women and took Jaida’s hand as she turned to leave. Jaida stayed where she was and pulled Nicky back towards her. She cradled the back of Nicky’s head and pulled her into a searing kiss. Nicky let Jaida’s tongue push into her mouth as she snaked her other hand around her waist to pull her close. She heard Alice’s quiet _Fuck you_ as the other woman turned and walked off. 

When they broke the kiss, Nicky was breathless. Jaida still held her close and could easily hear her whisper, “that was hot,”

“Let’s get out of here and into my bed,” Jaida suggested, tucking a strand of hair behind Nicky’s ear. 

——

It was truly only a short walk to Jaida’s new place. Soon they were standing in front of the door of an old victorian as Jaida fumbled with the keys. She finally found the right one and swung the door open. She let Nicky in ahead of her to climb the stairs, calling out, ”don’t mind the insanity I just started to unpack!”

Jaida wasn’t kidding. Nicky found herself in a sizable studio apartment, filled with boxes, overflowing bags and piles. The only solid furniture in the space was a table and two chairs by the kitchen, and a queen-sized mattress on the floor by the window. Jaida came in behind her and closed the door. 

“So yeah...” Jaida began, reaching for the light switch. She never finished the sentence because Nicky was on her like a cat whose human had just come home. She crushed her lips to Jaida’s, forcing her back against the wall. Jaida gathered her wits and wrapped her arms around Nicky, pressing their bodies tightly together. The fire that had been banked since they walked out of the bar flared back to raging. Jaida slid her thigh between Nicky’s and she pressed herself hard against it. Jaida grasped Nicky’s hips and held them firmly in place as she ground against her. Nicky broke the kiss with a moan that sent shivers down Jaida’s back. Jaida gathered Nicky’s white t-shirt in her hands and pulled it up and over her head, tossing it at the chair. Nicky’s small breasts were cradled in a violet lace bra, through which Jaida could see her dark, firm nipples. A thin gold chain traced a shimmering line around her neck and across her clavicles in the moonlight. 

“Gorgeous...” Jaida breathed and Nicky grinned. She took her own breasts in her hands, squeezing them. She rubbed her thumbs over the stiffening peaks of her nipples and sighed. Jaida licked her tongue across her bottom lip. “Let’s take this show over to the bedroom,” she suggested. They both turned toward the mattress at the other end of the room and Jaida laughed. “Shut up!” She warned before Nicky could say a word.

Jaida sat down on what was passing for a bed, while Nicky stayed standing above her. She cradled her breasts in her hands again, squeezing them until they nearly overflowed their lacy confines.

“Pinch your nipples...” Jaida instructed. Nicky did and hissed at the sharp pressure on the swollen flesh. She rubbed them gently. And then reached for the straps to slide the bra from her shoulders.

“No,” Jaida stopped her. “Leave it on. Take your pants off.”

Nicky quickly toed off the shoes she was wearing and stepped out of them. She slid her hands firmly down her bare stomach to the waistband of her jeans. She slipped a hand beneath and pressed against her abdomen, recalling the searing touch of Jaida’s hand there earlier. Jaida exhaled audibly from below her. Nicky flipped the button open and slowly drew the zipper down, exposing a touch of lace that matched her bra. 

“Someone was planning to get laid tonight...” Jaida snickered. 

Nicky cocked an eyebrow at her, “Damn right.”

Then she turned so her back was to Jaida. She began to slowly tug the jeans down over the full curve of her ass. She had a sneaking suspicion that this would drive Jaida wild and she was not wrong. She kept her ass high as she bent over to strip the denim down her legs, giving Jaida a teasing glimpse of the outline of her pussy when she did. As she stepped out of them and stood back up, she heard Jaida clear her throat.

“Come here...” Jaida beckoned, her voice gone deep.

Nicky turned back to the mattress and kneeled down to straddle Jaida where she sat, propped back on her arms. Nicky placed her hands on the flexed muscles of Jaida’s shoulders and settled her hips down over the fly of Jaida’s jeans. She picked up where they had left off in the kitchen, rubbing herself against the rough fabric. Nicky moaned as it chafed against her swollen clit through the lace. 

“You’re gonna get me all wet baby...” Jaida admonished and Nicky looked up to meet her gaze. She leaned forward, capturing Jaida’s mouth in a desperate kiss and pushing her back into the bed. Jaida pulled Nicky’s hips in tight against her. 

“Can you come like this?” Jaida asked. Nicky shook her head. “So sensitive baby... I bet you can.”

Nicky whined softly. 

“Here, let me help,” Jaida offered and slid her hand in between their bodies, cupping Nicky firmly. She pushed one finger against Nicky’s clit and held it there as Nicky rocked hard against her.

“I... I don’t think....” Nicky gasped, frustrated.

“Shh... it’s okay,” Jaida soothed, sliding her hand back out. “Plenty of time for that. You just looked so sexy riding me, I wanted to see you come.” Nicky blushed and Jaida pulled her in for another kiss. She rolled them over so Nicky was beneath her and settled the weight of her body against her. Jaida kissed her cheekbone, her ear, the edge of her jaw, the side and hollow of her throat. Nicky arched her back as Jaida reached beneath her to unhook her bra. Once it was off, Jaida laid it on the floor beside the bed. She licked her tongue up Nicky’s sternum, causing her to squirm. Jaida laughed softly to herself, _her cousin had been right about this one..._

Nicky’s breath hitched as Jaida took one of her nipples into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it then bit down gently. The high keening sound this drew out of Nicky was noted, and she gave the other some of the same rough attention. She started her way down Nicky’s torso until she felt hands on her head halting her progress. Jaida looked up perplexed.

“No,” Nicky said, “not until you’ve taken all of this off.” She gestured to the still fully clothed woman on top of her.

Jaida laughed and rolled to the side, “Okay! Fair enough!” She stood up. “But there is absolutely no sexy way of getting all this off.”

“I’ll wait...” Nicky said with a grin.

Jaida unlaced her sneakers and tossed them into the far corner along with her socks. She shucked off her jeans revealing the rest of the underwear that had been just visible above them. To Nicky’s surprise, the plain elastic was the top of a sheer thong that framed Jaida’s firm ass in a way that made Nicky’s mouth water. The real treat though was watching the muscles of Jaida’s back flex as she struggled to get the stretchy bra top off over her head. By the time Jaida turned back around, fully naked, Nicky had shimmied out of her panties and held them dangling from one finger. Jaida collected them and set them aside with her bra.

Jaida crawled back up Nicky’s body to press their lips together and lick deeply in to Nicky’s mouth. Nicky wrapped her arms around Jaida’s back and brought one leg up to hook over hers. The position pressed Jaida’s sharp hip bone in against her cunt with satisfying pressure. She pushed her own leg up between Jaida’s until she felt the hot wetness of her spread across her thigh. That was enough to wear down the last of Jaida’s self control and she rutted against Nicky letting out a strangled moan. They rocked against one another, desperate to get off at this point.

“What do you need baby?” Jaida asked breathlessly before sucking a bruising kiss into the side of her neck.

Nicky inhaled sharply before replying, “your fingers...”

Jaida worked her hand down between their bodies and positioned two fingers at Nicky’s entrance. “Tell me when...”

Nicky rocked against her hand several times then gasped out, “Now!”

Jaida plunged her fingers into Nicky’s hot wet pussy and she let out a hoarse cry. The sensation of Nicky gripping her and the incredible sounds she was making brought Jaida to the edge. She thrust roughly against Nicky’s thigh, grinding them both into the bed. Nicky dug her nails into the flesh of Jaida’s ass and suddenly Jaida was coming hard against her.

Nicky ran a hand up and down along Jaida’s back as she came down. After a few moments, she rolled off Nicky so they could both catch their breath. Nicky turned to look at Jaida, bathed in the warm glow of the streetlight outside the window. The soft sheen of sweat painted golden highlights across the bones and muscles just beneath her brown skin. Her full breasts rose and fell with her deep breathing. Nicky felt something in that quiet moment that she would still recall several years in the future. Shaking her head, she went to stand up.

“You headed out?” Jaida asked. 

Nicky paused. She didn’t know. Usually the answer was yes. 

“No. Just getting a cigarette. You want one?” she asked.

“Nah,” Jaida responded, “I don’t smoke. Go ahead out on the fire escape. I’ll get us some water.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry. There’s more :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You knew their first time wouldn’t be that straight forward...

Nicky tugged her t-shirt down as far as it would go, leaned back against the brick wall and took a deep drag from the cigarette pressed between her lips. As she slowly released the smoke into the night air, she thought about how she was still here. She wasn’t exactly the fuck and run type, but she didn’t usually stick around after getting off when she picked someone up at a bar. Sex with hookups was usually just scratching an itch, it wasn’t like she expected to have her mind blown with an epic fucking. She usually needed more of a connection with someone to get there. Maybe that was it though. This wasn’t just someone she met at a bar (ok, technically it was) this was someone related to someone she was close to. It would be rude to just say thanks and bolt. 

Having settled that to her satisfaction, she relaxed a bit and allowed the nicotine to calm whatever unidentified jitters she still felt. Jaida was fine as fuck, she would give her that. She maybe talked a little more game than she played, but then again, Jaida likely felt a bit of the awkwardness that she did. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door scraping open and Jaida stepped out onto the fire escape carrying two tumblers full of water. Nicky stubbed out the rest of her smoke and took a glass from Jaida.

“Thanks,” she offered taking a long sip. Jaida leaned against the railing and drank from hers, looking at Nicky over the top of the glass.

“So when did you get here?” Nicky asked, filling the silence.

“Just over a week ago,” Jaida replied.

“Really?!” Nicky couldn’t quite hide the surprise in her voice. She’d had everything unpacked, curtains hung and flowers on the table within three days of moving in to her first place here. She was aware she’d been a bit eager and more than a little compulsive, but still. 

“I know! I know!” Jaida protested, “but I started at work immediately and they already have me doing overtime to help them out of a jam with this current project. I’ve been eating dinner at Lisa’s because I’ve barely found time to shop for groceries.”

“What do you do?” Nicky asked, changing the subject but genuinely interested.

“Web design,” Jaida replied, “like, the coding side of things.”

“Oh!” Nicky responded, “I’m a designer, I’ve worked on some projects that include websites.”

“Ah, so you’re that bitch who gets back to me after I’ve spent eight hours on something and says it looks great, but could you actually have something completely different...” Jaida accused.

“I would never!” Nicky responded horrified. “Okay... not true... I’ve totally been that bitch.”

“Mmm hmm...” Jaida took a long drink of water, draining her glass.

“But if I had known I was keeping some poor, unfortunate lesbian from properly getting her bed set up...”

“Girrrrrllll...” Jaida growled shaking her head. She collected Nicky’s empty glass and opened the door into the apartment. “Oh...” she continued, as Nicky followed her back inside, “I did manage to do a bit of unpacking, while you were out there destroying your lungs.” On the kitchen table sat a plastic storage bin. Resting on top of it were a harness and thick blue dildo that made Nicky swallow hard. This was not exactly your starter set, this was the kind of equipment owned by someone who knew exactly what the fuck they were doing with it.

——

Jaida smirked as she saw Nicky’s eyes go wide. Game, set and match. She rarely brought these things out on the first go around with anyone, but it had been a long week and the chance to make Nicky scream her name was something she did not have the willpower to pass up.

“Of course, if you’d rather wait until I can get the bed frame from Ikea...” Jaida did not get the opportunity to finish that sentence. Nicky’s mouth was on hers with a hunger that took Jaida’s breath away.

Jaida held Nicky’s body tightly to hers and spun them so Nicky’s back was pressed against the kitchen wall. She grasped Nicky’s hands and slid them up above her head, holding them there. Nicky moaned into the kiss and Jaida ground her hip up between Nicky’s thighs. Nicky lifted one leg to wrap it around Jaida, opening to her and allowing Jaida to push more forcibly against her. Jaida trailed her hands back down Nicky’s body and was pleased to see she kept her wrists where Jaida had pinned them. She grasped the hem of Nicky’s shirt and pulled it over and off of her. Then she leaned back into Nicky’s warm body, pressing their breasts together with only the thin fabric of Jaida’s tank between them. She leaned forward to suck Nicky’s earlobe, licking it and nipping gently. 

“I’m so glad you stuck around...” she purred, “I’m going to fuck you like you deserve. Like I’ve been wanting to all night.” Nicky whined and bucked hard against her. And then Jaida’s heat was gone. She stepped back, leaving Nicky leaning heavily against the wall. Jaida raked her eyes down Nicky’s body and she squirmed under the look of naked desire. 

“If we’re doing this,” Jaida began, “you’re going to have to talk to me. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Nicky nodded and Jaida shot her a pointed stare. 

“Yes,” Nicky replied clearly. 

“Only you know your body, so be clear with me about what feels good and anything that doesn’t.”

“I will,” Nicky promised. 

Jaida gave her a warm smile. “That’s my girl...” she replied and Nicky felt a blush creeping up into her cheeks. It didn’t escape Jaida’s notice. “Now go on and get warmed up for me while I get this on.” Jaida instructed as she picked up the harness. 

——

Nicky settled down on the bed, tucking a pillow behind her shoulders as she lay back, so she could watch Jaida in the dim light of the kitchen. There was something in Jaida’s self-confidence, along with her genuine openness, that lead to the feeling for which Nicky finally had a name—trust. That instinctual feeling was crumbling her defenses, letting Jaida see her in a way most people didn’t get to. She was uncomfortable with how deeply she craved certain things, it didn’t sit well with the image she had of herself. There was something about Jaida that told her she could ask for the things she wanted—things she needed, and she wouldn’t be judged. 

Nicky slipped her hand down inside her panties and squeezed roughly. She pressed two fingers either side of her clit and rubbed firmly until her hips were twisting beneath her. She pushed two fingers into herself and moaned. Jaida turned to look at her from across the room. 

“Holy shit...” Jaida breathed as she adjusted the toy in its ring. Then she was crossing the space, stripping her tank off and tossing it on the floor. Nicky looked up at Jaida and shivered at the sight of her full breasts, her taut stomach and the way she palmed the silicone length in her hand. 

“Take it off,” Jaida commanded, nodding towards the lace that still covered Nicky’s pussy. Nicky hooked her fingers in the waist and slid them down, tossing the panties aside. She let her legs fall wide, opening herself to Jaida’s gaze. Jaida’s tongue darted out across her bottom lip. Nicky reached down to stroke her clit with a single finger, gasping softly as she did. She circled it until she was breathing faster, and so was Jaida. Nicky pushed three fingers into herself, squeezing her eyes shut and groaning. She felt Jaida drop to her knees on the mattress in front of her. Nicky drew the fingers out of herself, slick and glistening. She held them out and Jaida crawled forward to take them in her mouth. As she sucked them clean, Nicky felt her whole body contract. 

“Need more than a taste,” Jaida said as she placed her hands on Nicky’s inner thighs, pushing them farther apart. Then Jaida’s tongue was on her and Nicky was soaring. Jaida licked thoroughly, sucking her folds and tracing them delicately. Jaida licked deeply inside of her, then flattened her tongue, dragging it up across her swollen clit. Nicky arched her back and whimpered at the sensation. Jaida then took it in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it until Nicky felt the tension build to a peak and she came. Jaida continued to lick her through it and Nicky clutched at the sheets, gritting her teeth with the overstimulation. 

“Too much...” she hissed out and Jaida immediately stopped. 

“Good girl,” Jaida replied. She made her way up Nicky’s body to reward her with a kiss. Tasting herself on someone’s lips was always a huge turn on for Nicky, and she wrapped herself around Jaida as they licked into one another’s mouths. Nicky could feel the solid length of the toy pressed against her abdomen. It was substantial, but with effort she could take it. She knew she could ask Jaida for whatever she would need. 

——

Jaida was thoroughly intoxicated by Nicky’s responsiveness. The sounds she made, the way her body reacted when Jaida touched her. She couldn’t get enough of it. She reached down and set her hand in the valley where Nicky’s thigh met her torso and stroked the silky skin there with her thumb. This made Nicky hum with pleasure in her post orgasm haze. Jaida shifted her hand and pushed her thumb up inside Nicky, who squeezed around the sudden intrusion. Jaida worked her thumb in a circle inside Nicky’s entrance, gauging how open she was by now. She slid her other thumb in and pulled them apart, stretching Nicky gently. 

“Uhhh...ohhh...” Nicky tossed her head against the pillow. If she wasn’t so incredibly aroused she would have been embarrassed by the intimacy of the action. 

“Think you can take me now?” Jaida asked. 

“Yes,” Nicky confirmed, “please... yes...”

Jaida stroked her hands over Nicky’s hip bones. “I know this position isn’t ideal,” she said quietly, “but I need to be able to see your face.” Nicky nodded. 

Jaida kept one hand on Nicky’s hip and with the other she reached for the lube she had set on the floor. She clicked it open and poured a generous amount over the length of the dildo and spread it. With what remained on her hand she gently stroked inside of Nicky. Jaida took the shaft of the toy in her palm and held the tip against Nicky’s body. 

“Okay baby, remember... talk to me...” With that warning, Jaida began to push. 

“Aaaahh....” Nicky breathed out as she felt the stretch. Jaida paused.

“How does it feel?” she checked in. 

Nicky took a deep breath. “A lot.. but good...” she replied. “You can keep going.”

Jaida gripped Nicky’s hip to hold her still as she continued to press slowly inside. Jaida watched Nicky’s face closely for signs of discomfort and paused if she saw a flicker in her eyes. When she was almost completely in, she stopped, knowing Nicky could not comfortably take more length in this position. Jaida leaned forward to get closer to Nicky, and Nicky opened her eyes to look up into Jaida’s. 

“So full...” she breathed. “You feel so good.” Jaida bent her head to capture Nicky’s lips in a tender kiss. When they broke apart Nicky whispered, “you can move now.” Jaida slid back a few inches and rocked firmly forward. Nicky squeezed her eyes shut in what Jaida could now read as a wave of pleasure. So she repeated the slow, shallow thrust several times, easing the remaining tightness in Nicky’s body. 

Nicky’s toes curled with the exquisite sensation of being so completely filled. The surge of hormones and endorphins was better than any drug. Feeling the drag of Jaida inside her with each thrust was all-encompassing. When she was ready for Jaida to move freely, Nicky grasped Jaida’s ass, encouraging her to go a bit faster, a bit harder. She knew Jaida was being gentle for her sake. 

“I need to hear you say it Nicky,” Jaida reminded her. 

“Fuck me Jaida... move!” Nicky responded enthusiastically. Jaida braced herself above Nicky and snapped her hips, causing Nicky to shudder and moan. The gorgeous sound broke her remaining control and Jaida thrust repeatedly into the woman beneath her. Jaida watched Nicky become quickly undone, but she sensed this wasn’t enough to send her over the edge, and there was only so much assistance she could give in this position. Nicky protested when Jaida stopped and pulled out. 

“I know baby,” Jaida soothed, “but come around on your hands and knees. I wanna be able to touch you.” Nicky rolled onto her stomach and instead into a more submissive posture, resting her head and forearms on the bed. She didn’t trust her strength anyway. 

Jaida took in the sight of her and let her breath out slowly. She’d been intensely attracted to the sweet, witty woman she’d met earlier this evening, but this was more than she could have dreamed of. She was aware of another side to Nicky but she hadn’t expected to be able to tap into it so easily, if at all. She took this for the gift it was and vowed to make Nicky feel pleasure worthy of it. 

Jaida slowly pushed back inside, and Nicky quickly became conscious that this new position allowed Jaida to go so much deeper. 

“Can you take the last inch baby?” Jaida asked gently. 

“Do it,” Nicky replied. 

Jaida stroked Nicky’s ass as she let her body weight sink the last of the dildo into her. Nicky groaned loudly as the tip reached just the right spot—the one that made her see stars. Jaida knew she’d hit it by the way Nicky’s body curled. Jaida ran her hands along Nicky’s back, tripping every nerving ending she could reach. Nicky cried out softly as Jaida began to make the smallest of thrusts, aiming to stroke that area deep inside her. When Nicky was keening almost constantly, Jaida started to rock into her with more force. Nicky’s knees slid until she was nearly flat against the bed. Jaida’s body pressed down on her, pinning her in place. Her hand twisted in the sheet. Jaida’s hips drove into her, the pressure amplified by the mattress beneath her. Then with one well-placed stroke, she was screaming and coming with every fiber of her body. She contracted powerfully around the place where Jaida reached so far inside of her. 

——

When Nicky came to her senses, Jaida had already pulled out and removed the harness. She reached up a hand to Jaida’s shoulder. 

“Hey beautiful,” Jaida whispered down at her. “How you feeling.”

“Wrecked... wonderful...” she whispered back. “That was... thank you.” 

“You can thank me properly in the morning,” Jaida promised. 

“But you...” Nicky protested. 

“But nothing baby,” she responded placing a kiss on Nicky’s temple. “As soon as I had that thing off and touched myself, all I had to do was look at you and it was over.”

Nicky’s eyes went wide and she bit her lip. Jaida laughed softly, “I’ve never seen someone look so fucked out.”

Nicky made an embarrassed noise in the back of her throat and Jaida shook her head. She reached for the duvet they’d tossed aside and wrapped the two of them in it tightly as they drifted off into a very deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaida woke early, the weak dawn sun filtering through the fog and casting the room in a milky glow. Normally she’d get up and go on a run through her new neighborhood, but this morning she was held back by an arm slung heavily across her chest. She turned her head, following the arm back to the woman it belonged to, still deep asleep next to her. She took in the tangled blonde hair, dark lashes hiding greyblue eyes, full lips parted as she breathed slowly. Jaida recalled sliding her fingers into those curls, tasting those lips. Getting lost in those eyes as Nicky let her inside...

_Fuuuuck... she was getting in deep already._

There were so many reasons this was not okay. She’d just relocated halfway across the country. She’d left behind the wreckage of a relationship of several years, that ended in ways she still regrets. And Nicky... she honestly barely knew her. Although something about last night—about the breathtaking way Nicky had let herself go—Jaida sensed that it was rare and special. It made Jaida feel like she was falling whenever she looked at her. 

Nicky stirred in her sleep, rolling over, her arm sliding from Jaida. With nothing holding her down, the choice was now hers—curl herself around Nicky’s back and play with fire, or get out of the bed and start her day. She knew what she wanted to do. And she knew what she should do. 

With a sigh, Jaida pulled back the duvet carefully, tucking it around Nicky to keep her warm. She stretched, feeling some muscles complain about last night’s exertion. She crossed the room to her dresser, sliding the drawer out quietly and grabbing shorts and an old sweatshirt. After throwing them on she walked to the kitchen and took the kettle from the stove. As she stood at the sink filling it, she realized that not wanting to wake Nicky had less to do with the charity of letting her sleep, and more with her own desire not to break the spell of last night. She set the kettle on the burner and turned the flame on. Picking up her cell, she sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and opened her texts. 

There was one from her mother, wanting to know how her week had gone, if she was settling in and when would be a good time to call. There were a few from friends back home either giving her a hard time for leaving or asking when they could come out and visit. There was one from her brother that she was not going to read right now.

The last ones were from Lisa. 

_LisaLisa: Girrrrl I know you didn’t leave with Nicky last night! Damn ur fast!_  
_LisaLisa: I teach til 12:30 but I’ll be starving after. Meet for lunch at that spot in the Mission?_  
_LisaLisa: And I know she’s still there, so tell Nicky to come too. If she can still walk that is.”_

Jaida shook her head and set the phone down. Was she that predictable? For that matter, was Nicky? Both of them had been pretty bold about what they wanted last night, so why did Lisa’s text make her feel hollow? Before she could pick at that anymore, her thoughts were interrupted by a shrieking noise. 

_Shit! The kettle!_

Jaida rushed to pull it off the stove and silence it, but it was too late. She heard a loud groan from the bed and a tousled head rise above the duvet. 

“Morning!” Jaida called out. “I’m so sorry about that.”

When Nicky had collected her wits, she brushed the hair from her face and smiled across the room. “Morning yourself...” she replied. “Does that mean there’s tea?”

“There is,” Jaida responded as she pulled a second mug from the cabinet. “How do you take it?”

“A little milk,” Nicky said, “that is if you have any.”

Jaida let out a sharp laugh, as she pulled the carton from the fridge. There wasn’t much else, but she did have that. Nicky got up from the bed and Jaida nearly spilled the milk across the counter. It should have been no surprise that she was completely naked, but this was the first time Jaida was seeing her entirely sober, by the light of day.

“Uh... there’s some t-shirts in the top drawer of the dresser. Help yourself.” Jaida’s offered. 

Nicky walked casually over and rummaged about in the drawer. When she entered the kitchen moments later she was enveloped in an oversized green tee that said “South Side Aces” with an illustration of crossed racquets below. 

“Tennis?” Nicky asked raising an eyebrow as Jaida handed her a steaming mug. 

“Yes!” Jaida grinned, “I played competitively up through college. It got me a partial scholarship to Northwestern.”

Nicky flashed her a huge smile. “Body _and_ brains!”

Jaida flexed a bicep and Nicky mimed fainting. They both broke out in giggles that dissolved into a companionable silence as they sipped their tea. Jaida was surprised to feel her earlier sense of disillusionment begin to evaporate. Whatever it was she had felt last night, it was still there in the stark light of day—unheeding of dark circles, rumpled clothes and the faint remnants of lipstick. Setting down her empty mug on the table Jaida decided to go for broke. 

“I uh... I was going to hop in the shower,” she began. Nicky looked at her with curious eyes over the rim of her mug. “You’re um... you’re welcome to... you know... join me if you want...”

Nicky set her mug down next to Jaida’s and closed the few steps between them. She took Jaida’s hand, brushing their fingers together and looked confidently into her eyes. “I very... much... want...” she whispered. 

——

Jaida handed a hair tie to Nicky who twisted her hair back into a knot as Jaida tied her braids up into a bandana. The steam from the shower had begun to heat up the room but it wasn’t the only thing making Nicky flush. Jaida had ditched her shirt, and stood half naked in front of the sink in just a pair of small athletic shorts that barely covered her ass. Nicky couldn’t keep her hands to herself any longer. She pressed her body against Jaida from behind and kissed the top of her shoulder, letting her tongue dart out against the solid muscle. Jaida leaned heavily against the counter as Nicky slipped her hands around and down the front of her shorts. 

“Don’t get me started or the water’s going to run cold before we even get in,” Jaida admonished. 

Nicky guiltily removed her hands and stepped back. Jaida gestured to the shower door and Nicky opened it, stepping inside. After tossing her shorts on the towel rack, Jaida joined her. Nicky’s back was facing her and Jaida watched transfixed as a rivulet of water trailed along her tan skin, over her tailbone, to disappear in the shadowed cleft of he ass. Jaida wanted nothing more than to follow its path with her tongue. 

Nicky turned around to face Jaida. She tilted her head as she ran her gaze appreciatively up from Jaida’s strong legs to her mischievous smile. 

“Like what you see?” Jaida asked. 

Nicky nodded and bit her lip. Turning, she plucked the bath scrub from its hook and squeezed a generous amount of rose-scented bath gel onto it. She grasped one of Jaida’s wrists, Lifting it towards her, she began to bathe Jaida gently. 

“J”aime tes bras forts...” she swept along her arm from hand to shoulder. 

“Tes seins pleins,” she squeezed a wave of suds across the top of Jaida’s breasts, pausing to watch it cascade down. 

“Ton délicieux ventre...” Nicky let the scrub drop to the floor so she could caress the suds across Jaida’s tense stomach. She slid her hand down and slipped it between Jaida’s legs. “Ta chatte chaude et serrée...”

Jaida let out a muffled whimper and Nicky backed her up against the tiles, closing the space between their eager bodies. Nicky worked her thigh up between Jaida’s, giving her something to rub against. She took each of Jaida’s breasts in her palms, massaging their weight, her hands gliding slickly over them. Jaida’s head dropped back against the wall, thoroughly overwhelmed with the onslaught of sensations. Just as she was beginning to rock against the pressure of Nicky’s leg, it was gone. Jaida’s eyes flew open to see Nicky dropping to her knees in front of her. Then Nicky’s mouth was on her pussy and Jaida could barely breathe. Nicky pushed Jaida’s legs apart so she could lick deeper into her. Jaida pressed her palms flat against the wall, bracing herself while Nicky ate her hungrily. When Nicky sucked hard on her clit, one of Jaida’s hands flew to the back of Nicky’s head, holding her in place. 

Nicky had no desire to be anywhere else. The deep, sweet taste and scent of Jaida surrounded her, and she translated all of her lust into the unspoken words she traced against her body. It was a language she spoke eloquently. She felt Jaida begin to tense around her, the loose grip on her hair tightening. She laved her tongue roughly against Jaida’s swollen clit until she heard her gasp and felt a slight rush of warmth that she licked and swallowed. 

Nicky pulled back, giving Jaida space to come down. She stood up slowly until she met Jaida’s soft eyes. 

“Jesus...” Jaida exhaled.

Nicky gave her a wicked grin. “In that case... it should be you there on your knees.”

Jaida reached out a hand towards Nicky’s cunt, but Nicky shook her head. “I’m still a bit sore from last night,” she confessed. 

“Oh shit... I’m sorry!” Jaida apologized moving her hand to Nicky’s hip. 

“Don’t be...” Nicky reassured her. “I asked you for it. I wanted it.... I know I’ll want it again.”

Jaida squeezed her hip as Nicky gazed warmly at her.

“Let’s get cleaned up for real, yeah?” Jaida suggested. 

——

Nicky stood at the mirror, combing the tangles from her damp hair as best she could. Jaida was out in the kitchen looking for her keys, having offered to give Nicky a ride home before running her errands. 

“Oh, by the way,” Jaida said as she found them on the floor by the front door, “we’re supposed to meet Lisa for lunch later. She, uh... she guessed you were here.”

Nicky smiled to her reflection before she answered. “I’m in.” 

She stepped out into the bedroom and retrieved her shoes, pulling them on. She grabbed her handbag from the kitchen table and turned to Jaida who was zipping up her hoodie. 

“She knew because I texted her on the walk here last night,” Nicky explained. “Neither of us ever lets the other disappear from the bar without checking in first.” 

Nicky laid her hand on Jaida’s arm and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“I hear Blue Dress turned out to be a complete pillow princess.” Nicky teased. 

Jaida laughed and watched Nicky’s eyes sparkle with amusement. She felt something in her chest release. 

“Let’s get going then,” Jaida said, opening the door. “I want to be sure there’s plenty of time for _that_ story!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to close this one out here, but don’t worry, I’ve got plans to return to the origins of their relationship again!
> 
> For now, I’ve got some storylines waiting in the present timeline, and a very patient Jackie.

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking this one into chapters so it’s more manageable.
> 
> ——  
> You can say hello, share feedback or ideas over on tumblr @Salope69. I don’t really do requests, but it’s great to hear what you like or might like to see!


End file.
